


【山組OS】不要想不正

by uraumaim930027



Series: 山組 OS [20]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21796945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uraumaim930027/pseuds/uraumaim930027
Summary: ＊跟又關的接龍，蠢萌短小段子。
Relationships: OS - Relationship, Ohno Satoshi/Sakurai Sho, 山組, 智翔 - Relationship
Series: 山組 OS [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1487360
Kudos: 5





	【山組OS】不要想不正

剛辦完慶功宴，大野智拉著櫻井翔要對方到自己房間續攤，看看手錶也才幾點，難得明天大家都放假，稍微放縱一下也不為過。

他還沒喝夠呢。離喝醉還有一段距離，看著眼前時而朦朧的櫻井翔，不能只有自己喝醉，要醉也要拉櫻井翔下水。

儘管眾人都勸他們別再喝啦！但大野智已經下定決心就沒人可以阻擋他，櫻井翔只是順著自家戀人的意，沒多表示什麼的笑了笑，跟大家道過晚安後被大野智拉回他的房間。

慶功宴的眾人也準備收拾收拾回家，二宮和也正要把NDSL收進口袋裡時，卻摸到了一個陌生的皮夾，「嘖嘖⋯⋯是大野智的啊⋯⋯怎麼又掉在我這了真受不了⋯⋯」二宮和也一邊碎嘴抱怨一邊搭電梯來到大野智的房間。

敲了敲門，二宮和也在門外等待大野智回應，想起櫻井翔被大野智拉走，應該也在房間裡，二宮突然有種不好的預感。從敲門改成按門鈴，二宮和也拿著大野智的皮夾在外頭等呀等，等到他都想起來大野智的皮夾會在他那的原因是他拿大野智的錢去買販賣機飲料給團員們，大野智還是沒來應門，就連腳步聲也沒有。

出於無奈，二宮把耳朵靠上房門，想偷聽兩個哥哥的對話，看看他們到底是在幹嘛，怎麼門鈴按了那麼多次都沒反應。

「嗯、嗯啊⋯⋯」是櫻井翔的聲音。那樣的喘息聲，聽起來像是醉了並享受其中。

天啊⋯⋯二宮和也扶額，進了房間無人打擾、又在半醉之際，按照這兩個年上哥哥的個性會做什麼事自己怎麼會沒想到呢！

該不會要等到他們結束吧⋯⋯該不會要等很久⋯⋯吧？

「翔君、我來幫你吧。」

這次是大野智。

幫？是要幫什麼？如果二宮和也沒想錯的話，也只有那樣了，所謂的「幫忙」，就是OO再XX嘛。

「⋯⋯嗯，好啊。」

「這樣可以嗎？」

「智君，再握下面一點。」

看，連握下面一點這種詞都出來了。二宮和也不忍直視，扶額在大野智房門口躊躇不已，皮夾還是明天再還給大野智就好了吧，反正不差這一晚，做那種事也用不到皮夾。

「好。我要用力了哦。」

「好。來吧。」

二宮和也再也聽不下去了，決定趕快逃離這個地方，正轉身要走回電梯，就聽到身後的門打開的聲音，二宮和也瞬間尷尬動作定格。

「Nino原來是你啊！」是大野智走出來應門。

「嗯？你要走了嗎？你不是有事找我們嗎？」

二宮和也一邊慢慢轉頭一邊祈禱不會看到裸體的大野智，幸好是沒有。他又順勢瞄了一眼房間裡頭，看到翔醬在倒酒，而且衣服也都還穿的好好的，二宮和也不禁為自己的想歪感到汗顏。

「哦沒有啦！就⋯⋯你的皮夾掉在我這。」

「哦！真是太感謝你了！沒有皮夾我會很困擾的呢！」

「那我就不打擾你們啦。」二宮和也轉身快閃。

大野智把門關上。

「是誰啊？」

「是Nino喔！我把皮夾忘在他那了，他拿來還我。」

「啊讓Nino等那麼久真是不好意思呢！」

「沒辦法啊誰叫紅酒那麼難開。」

「而且⋯⋯更何況在某一方面，我們還得感謝Nino呢。」大野智打開皮夾。

皮夾裡放著臨時用的套套。

**Author's Note:**

> Nino又躺槍了wwwwwwwwww  
> 原本它是山組愧疚年終感謝系列，然而年終過了，系列沒了，  
> 只剩這個蠢蠢的XDDDDD


End file.
